1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sample analysis apparatus configured to stop a disc, thereby showing a detection result at a precise position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microfluidic apparatus is an apparatus which includes a microfluidic structure within which a fluid is accommodated so that various tests that include biochemical reactions may be performed. As one example of the microfluidic apparatus, a disc is provided having the microfluidic structure disposed therein, and is configured to be rotated on a rotation shaft.
The various tests that use the disc are performed by injecting a sample into the disc in order for biochemical reactions to take place, and then detecting the result of the reactions. Detection of reaction results from biochemical reactions that take place within the disc may be facilitated by optical changes.
In the related art, the reaction result is detected by a user or test administrator with the naked eye. In such cases, since the reaction result depends on the objective determination of the test administrator, the reliability of the result is reduced.
Thus, a detection apparatus configured to quantitatively detect the reaction result of a detectable reaction is used. The detection apparatus may be provided with a lighting apparatus configured to radiate light at the location of the detectable reaction, and a camera module configured to measure the amount of the light transmission or the amount of the light reflection.
As to precisely detect the reaction result, a uniform amount and intensity of light is needed to be radiated onto the detectable location, and the camera module should be disposed at a position capable of capable of measuring light being transmitted or reflected from the detectable location.
Particularly, since the disc is in rotation, the disc is needs to be stopped at a precise position in order for the camera module to precisely detect the reaction result.